Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to facilitating learning interface using multimedia content, and, more particularly to product specific learning interface using multimedia content on product usage and service.
Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, for various products (e.g., electronic or otherwise) for consumers, product information has been distributed in paper by way of brochures, manuals, instruction booklets, etc. Typically, an instruction manual or a handbook comes with purchase of any product. The manual may come in one or more popular languages. However, when a user has a query related to any use or feature of a product, it may not be easy for the user to quickly find the answer or information that he or she is looking for. Products have become more technologically complex, however manuals continue to remain the same.
Even if the user locates the manual and then the relevant section in the user manual, he may not be able to easily comprehend and apply the complex instructions. Research suggests that people learn most easily not just by reading but by being shown visually along with audio, preferably in the language that they are most conversant with. There is currently no facility for users to experience audio and video and simultaneously to get the relevant information sought through these multi-sensory channels. Further, the user may not have the option of reading the information in his native language, since manuals are typically distributed only in pre-defined languages for any given country.
Such product usage information is nowadays also available on various websites on the internet, such as the company website, review websites and forums. There are search engines for a user to enter keywords relating the feature or specific aspect the user is interested in, and the search engine returns links to hundreds or thousands of websites and web pages. However, most of these results obtained out of each search are not product centric and are out of context. One might expect that with powerful global search tools search results can provide answers to even specific queries. However, in reality for the user to put these increasing numbers of results in perspective and find the correct and contextually relevant answer has become increasingly difficult. Further, the results generated and displayed on the web page can be irrelevant to the search topic and take the user to web pages of entirely different products at times.